La Porte des étoiles en France
by Zarbi
Summary: La porte des étoiles est découverte par des archéologues français en 1888 et ensuite est exposé au musée du Louvre.
1. Chapter 1

**STARGATE EN FRANC**_E_

_**Avis**__ : Je ne possède pas Stargate et tous ses dérivés qui appartiennent à leur propriétaire respectif. Ce récit est seulement pour le plaisir. _

_Merci de le signaler si vous y faites référence dans vos propres récits._

_**Note**__ : L'histoire commence bien avant le film et la série Stargate. Mais vous retrouverez vos héros favoris plus tard._

**Résumé** : La porte des étoiles est découverte par des archéologues français en 1888 et ensuite est exposé au Louvre.

_**Chapitre 1 – Archéologues**_

**Site des fouilles archéologiques de Gizeh (Egypte), 1888**

M. Julien Prospero du Louvre dirige une nouvelle mission de recherche sur le site de Gizeh, à l'ombre des grandes pyramides, dans un nouveau secteur de recherche sur des ruines datant de l'ancien Empire. L'un des objectifs de ses fouilles est de mieux comprendre comment l'Égypte a été créée à partir des différentes cités états et pourquoi l'Égypte s'est unifié de la 1ere Cataracte du Nil à la Méditerranée, alors que la Mésopotamie est restée fragmentée.

Les premières découvertes sont faibles : quelques restes de céramiques plutôt grossières, d'outils de terrassement et des débris de tablettes incompré fellahs continuent à creuser et trouvent subitement du métal, et peut-être beaucoup de métal. Ils rangent pelles et pioches et les archéologues arrivent avec leurs outils : petite pelle, balayette, pinceau et autres outils de nettoyage.

Peu à peu, ils dégagent un grand anneau de métal. Les archéologues n'arrivent pas à déterminer quel est ce métal. C'est un anneau de métal. Il a la forme d'un grand anneau extérieur de 6,7 m de diamètre et qui a l'air de peser très lourd, dans lequel est imbriqué un second anneau, qui semble bouger et sur lequel sont gravés 39 symboles. Ils ressemblent à des hiéroglyphes égyptiens sans en être Prospero est en presque sûr. Plus tard, des égyptologues plus confirmés vérifieront et découvriront peut-être que cela correspond à un dialecte oublié de l'Egyptien ou alors à une toute autre langue. Les ruines près desquels on l'a trouvé date du début de l'ancien Empire et serait contemporaine des grandes pyramides du plateau de Gizeh.

Sous l'anneau, les archéologues trouvent une grosse dalle en pierre cassée en plusieurs morceaux, voire pulvérisée à certains endroits. Reconstituer la dalle va leur prendre plusieurs semaines. Prospero se demande si cela est possible. Cela parle d'un faux dieu Ra et d'une porte des étoiles.

Prospero examina le terrain d'où on venait de dégager l'anneau de métal. Intrigué, il se penche et fait le tour doucement. Il se rend compte qu'on a enterré volontairement l'anneau sous plusieurs mètres de terre et de pierre. Sans l'érosion, il ne l'aurait pas trouvé. Cet anneau a une étrange histoire qu'il va devoir découvrir. Cela va être la porte des honneurs et de la gloire s'il arrive à donner une bonne explication à tout cela.

**Site des fouilles archéologiques de Gizeh, quelques jours plus tard**

Gaston Maspero, directeur des services des Antiquités Égyptiennes et conservateur du musée d'Égyptologie de Bulaq est venu voir la grande découverte.. Elle est splendide. Même lui, il ne comprend pas les hiéroglyphes sur l'anneau. Pour lui c'est probablement une version très ancienne des hiéroglyphes réservés pour certaines circonstances spé se demande même s'il ne s'agit pas de l'origine des hiéroglyphes.

Prospero lui demande s'il peut envoyer l'anneau au musée du Louvre. Il a reçu un télégramme disant que le Musée était intéressé par cette pièce unique. De plus, comme ni lui, ni ses aides ne sont arrivés à déterminer quel est le métal de l'anneau, ni sa composition il faut pouvoir accéder aux meilleurs laboratoires disponibles. Ils sont à Paris au Louvre et dans les universités parisiennes.

Il n'y a rien de comparable dans le royaume d'Egypte.

Gaston Maspero lui répond qu'il ne s'oppose pas à l'envoi de l'anneau à Paris au Louvre. Il ne prend pas pour son musée d'Egyptologie de Bulaq.

A partir de la dalle, la traduction indique que c'était le symbole du faux Dieu Râ et qu'il était enterré pour être oublié à jamais et pour qu'il ne puisse jamais revenir.

Les recherches se poursuivent autour de l'anneau, mais peu d'autres artefacts intéressants sont découverts.

Cela prend presque un mois pour relever l'anneau. Il pèse près de 32 tonnes et il est magnifique. On découvre alors que l'anneau intérieur peut bouger et qu'il est rotatif. L'anneau intérieur peut tourner mettant les symboles dans différentes positions. Mais on ne sait toujours pas plus sur l'anneau.

La suite de la traduction de la dalle parle d'une porte des Dieux ou des étoiles. Prospero se demande si cela ne correspond pas à différentes positions sur l'anneau intérieur face aux chevrons. Mais il n'y a rien sur les cérémonies ou les invocations qui devaient les accompagner.

Deux mois plus tard, l'anneau avec la dalle et d'autres découvertes sont envoyées à Alexandrie puis chargée sur un cargo. A Marseille, ils sont déchargés et mis dans le train pour Paris.

En 1889, le grand anneau (anneau égyptien ou anneau de Prospero) est une des grandes attractions de l'Exposition Universelle de Paris de 1889 avec la Tour Eiffel. Une des images symboles de l'exposition est le photomontage de cet anneau entre les pieds de la Tour Eiffel.


	2. Chapter 2 - Le DHD

**STARGATE EN FRANCE**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Le DHD**

**Musée du Louvre, Paris, France, Début du XXe siècle**

La Porte des étoiles est appelée le grand anneau égyptien ou parfois l'anneau de Prospero. C'est une des grandes œuvres d'art du Musée du Louvre. On vient du monde entier pour le voir en même temps que la Joconde de Léonard de Vinci, la Vénus de Milo et bien d'autres_._

Une légende se répand rapidement disant que l'anneau était d'origine atlante et qu'il est une porte vers ailleurs : planètes, étoiles, dimensions parallèles, passé voire même vers l'Enfer ou le Paradis. Beaucoup de cercles ésotériques s'y intéressent ainsi qu'à la grande dalle très abimée qu'on avait trouvé avec et qui n'est pas exposé au Louvre. Mais officiellement, l'anneau est égyptien datant du début de l'Ancien Empire, de la période des Pyramides. Le grand problème est qu'on n'arrive pas à déterminer de quel métal est fait l'anneau. Il est bien sûr hors de question de l'entamer pour pouvoir analyser le métal.

Les laboratoires français l'ont étudié sous toutes ses coutures. De nombreux savants français et étrangers : métallurgistes, chimistes, archéologues, historiens et autres spécialistes s'y sont intéressés et ne savent pas quel est le métal de l'anneau. Son problème est qu'il faut étudier l'œuvre entière et elle doit rester intacte. C'est une des grandes énigmes de la science et de l'archéologie.

La grande dalle n'est pas visible par le grand public vu son état. Les archéologues la connaissent bien. De nombreuses photographies en ont été faites. Mais les traductions sont incertaines et elles entretiennent beaucoup de controverses virulentes chez les égyptologues de tous pays.

Son découvreur Julien Prospero est devenu conservateur adjoint du Louvre, directeur de la section égyptologie. Il est aussi professeur d'égyptologie à la Sorbonne et à l'Institut des Langues Orientales et finalement au Collège de France. Il mena aussi plusieurs autres expéditions en Egypte principalement sur le site de Gizeh. Il découvrit des artefacts intéressants, mais rien concernant sa grande découverte, l'anneau égyptien.

Après l'Exposition Universelle, l'anneau a été transporté dans un laboratoire de l'Université de Paris qui pouvait l'étudier, on avait obtenu peu de résultats. Mais le Louvre a eu ainsi le temps de se préparer pour l'accueillir.

Quand Paris fut menacé en Aout 1914 par l'armée allemande, l'anneau avec de nombreux chefs d'œuvre du Louvre sont évacués vers Toulouse (_**Note de l'auteur :**__A la fin du mois d'Aout 1914 avec l'avancée des troupes allemandes, une bonne partie du musée du Louvre fut dans notre réalité, évacuée vers Blois et Toulouse_)_. _Il fut exposé brièvement à Toulouse. Il regagne Paris et son musée en 1919.

* * *

**Gizeh (Egypte) 1936**

La Société de Thulé (_**Thule-Gesellschaft**_) est un des piliers du régime nazi en Allemagne. C'est une société ésotérique qui croit entre autres que l'anneau égyptien est une porte vers d'autres mondes. Mais son mode d'emploi connu des Egyptiens du temps des Pyramides avait été perdu lors d'une grande révolution ou d'une guerre.

Cette société inspire beaucoup l'Ahnenerbe (ou plus exactement _**Ahnenerbe Forschungs und Lehrgemeinschaft**_, qu'on peut traduire par « _Société pour la recherche et l'enseignement sur l'héritage ancestral_ ») qui mène de nombreuses recherches à travers le monde entier à la recherche des anciens Aryens, de l'Hyperborée et autres. Une section de cet organisme s'intéresse à l'Egypte antique pour chercher le secret de l'anneau égyptien ainsi que l'Arche d'Alliance et toutes autres choses intéressantes concernant notamment la construction des pyramides.

En 1936, une équipe d'archéologues allemands dirigés par le professeur Kurt Steiner de l'Université de Heidelberg (et en secret de l'Ahnenerbe) fait des recherches dans un secteur nommé le Dépotoir près des grandes pyramides de Gizeh. Des recherches superficielles au début du XIXe siècle avait montré beaucoup de détritus antiques mêlant toutes les époques. Depuis plus aucune autre recherche n'avait été menée de manière sérieuse dans ce secteur. Mais le professeur Steiner estime que la meilleure façon de découvrir un secret sur la Porte des étoiles est dans ce dépotoir, lieu de rejet probable des fausses croyances liées à l'anneau égyptien.

Au bout de 2 semaines de fouilles où ils découvrent beaucoup de débris archéologiques peu intéressant. La chance leur sourit enfin. C'est le jour de repos hebdomadaire des ouvriers égyptiens et aussi normalement des archéologues allemands qui en profitent pour passer une journée au Caire. Le jeune doctorant Helmut Lieber avait remarqué quelque chose au bord du champ de fouilles. Il profite de son temps libre et il découvre un grand objet de métal. Il appelle les autres archéologues encore présents sur le site pour le dégager et l'enlever.

Après quelques heures de fouille, ils ont dégagé un disque de métal sur un piédestal métallique avec les 39 symboles de l'anneau égyptien sur le cercle. Sa hauteur est de 1,22 m et son diamètre est de 2 m. Le tout pèse 2 tonnes. Ils l'appellent le piédestal égyptien en référence de l'anneau égyptien. Il semble être la pièce manquante de l'anneau qu'avait cherché désespéramment Prospero mort l'année précédente.

L'équipe de l'Ahenerbe cache cette grande découverte. Elle doit rester le plus longtemps secrète, le temps de la rapporter en Allemagne en toute discrétion. Les ouvriers égyptiens ne sont pas au courant. Ils savent juste qu'un objet métallique a été découvert. Ils n'en savent pas plus car c'est les archéologues allemands qui l'ont trouvé, déterré et mis en caisse.

Les autorités archéologiques égyptiennes contrôlées par les Français ne doivent pas être mises au courant _(__**Note de l'auteur**__ : Jusqu'au début des années 1950, le directeur des antiquités égyptiennes qui autorisait et contrôlait toutes les fouilles archéologiques en Egypte était un français, héritier de Mariette Pacha et de Gaston Maspero_). Sinon, le piédestal resterait en Egypte ou même partirait au Louvre rejoindre l'anneau. Et cela, il en est hors de question. On leur présentera un objet en métal sans intérêt (_Reste des fouilles du début du XIXe siècle_).

Pendant le reste des fouilles, les archéologues allemands trouvent aussi le reste de nombreuses tablettes cassées émiettées et formant un immense puzzle dont ils n'étaient pas sur d'avoir toutes les pièces. Leurs traductions allaient prendre des années s'ils pouvaient l'achever.

* * *

**Aéroport du Caire – quelques semaines plus tard**

Maintenant, le gros problème est d'emmener discrètement en Allemagne le piédestal sans que personne ne le sache. La solution maritime est rapidement écartée. On ne veut pas que les douanes égyptiennes notoirement corrompues s'intéressent à une caisse d'origine douteuse à destination de l'Allemagne.

Mais l'Allemagne possède quelques avions gros porteurs et à long rayon d'action. Ils servent surtout à des opérations de prestige. Il suffit qu'un avion arrive à l'Aéroport du Caire en mission diplomatique, amenant quelques diplomates et archéologues pour fêter l'amitié germano-égyptienne. Et avec quelques pots de vin bien distribués, on embarque le piédestal incognito dans l'avion et on le ramène à Berlin pour l'étudier à fond.

Une semaine plus tard, le plan se réalise parfaitement et le piédestal égyptien se retrouve dans les locaux de l'Ahnenerbe à Berlin. L'étude commence et les résultats sont les mêmes que pour l'anneau. Le métal est inconnu et ne correspond à aucun métal connu. Pour en savoir plus, il faudrait le réunir à l'anneau égyptien ou faire une entaille au piédestal pour en prendre un morceau et l'étudier de manière beaucoup plus intense. Donc il faut attendre la victoire sur la France.

Mais pour les savants de l'Ahnenerbe, c'est la clé et le moyen de contrôle de la porte des étoiles. Après la victoire, ils ouvriront la porte aux étoiles et à toutes leurs richesses.

* * *

_Pour plus de renseignement sur la découverte par les Allemands du DHD voyez : Episode 7, Saison 4 - (Watergate - Eaux troubles) de Stargate SG1_


	3. Chapter 2 bis - Marie Curie et la Porte

**Chapitre 2 bis – Marie Curie et la Porte des étoiles**

_Ce chapitre est un rajout au précédent chapitre. En écrivant le 3__e__ chapitre, je me suis aperçu qu'il y avait un trou dans cette histoire qu'il fallait combler. Donc je vous présente l'histoire de Marie Curie face à la Porte des étoiles._

* * *

**Paris, France, Années 1920**

Entre les 2 guerres mondiales, Marie Curie est la plus grande savante française, renommée pour sa maîtrise de la radioactivité et des rayons X. Elle est la seule personne qui a reçu 2 prix Nobels scientifiques (_Elle l'est toujours de nos jours_).

L'anneau égyptien est une des grandes énigmes de la science. On ne sait pas quel est le métal qui le compose. Pourquoi a-t-il été fait ? Pourquoi a-t-on enterré l'anneau si profondément ? Bien d'autres questions entourent l'anneau. Marie Curie avec son mari Pierre l'avait vu et admiré au musée de Louvre. Chaque fois qu'elle visite le Louvre, elle n'hésite pas aller l'admirer. Pendant longtemps, les questions sur l'anneau ne l'intéressaient pas car elle estimait ne pas avoir les compétences, ni le temps pour y répondre.

Pendant la première guerre mondiale, elle a développé les petites curies, des automobiles avec un appareil radiologique pour les hôpitaux du front. De nombreuses vies de soldats français ont été sauvées ainsi. Les rayons X deviennent ainsi un instrument d'usage courant dans la médecine française.

A la fin de la guerre, elle reprend son poste de directrice de l'institut du Radium pour étudier la radioactivité et ses applications à la médecine (_c'est aujourd'hui l'Institut Curie_). Mais l'énigme de l'anneau égyptien la titille. On ne peut pas étudier le métal de l'anneau sans l'entamer. Mais les rayons X permettent de voir l'intérieur des objets sans les abîmer. L'une des premières expériences de l'inventeur des rayons X, Rœntgen, avait montré des poids à l'intérieur d'une boite fermée.

Mais une machine classique face à l'anneau égyptien ne fait pas le poids et Marie Curie en a parfaitement conscience. Il faut construire une machine spéciale pour cela et cela va coûter cher. Mais elle sait très bien comment réunir de l'argent au nom de la science. Le temps est bien loin de la science pour la beauté de la science. Elle a appris que l'argent est un moteur de la science. Elle sait aussi que si elle dit aussi quelque chose peut être fait, on l'écoute.

Elle commence par un article dans le journal de l'institut avec un article au titre « Les rayons X explorent l'anneau égyptien ». Elle y expose comment les Rayons X pourraient explorer l'intérieur de l'anneau sans l'endommager. Ensuite, elle propose de créer une machine à rayons X capable d'étudier l'anneau car les machines à rayons X ne conviendraient pas.

Cet article attire l'attention. Il provoque de nombreuses controverses avec les archéologues et les conservateurs de musées. De nombreux physiciens des matériaux et spécialistes des rayonnements interviennent aussi. Après une grande controverse, l'institut Curie obtient les fonds pour construire une machine à rayons X spécial pour étudier l'anneau égyptien.

Plutôt que d'amener la machine à l'anneau, on fait le contraire. On déménage l'anneau dans l'Institut pour l'étudier à fond pendant presque un mois. Beaucoup de savants en profitent pour faire d'autres expériences que l'étude par rayons X. C'est la seconde grande étude scientifique de l'anneau.

Les résultats finaux sont publiés 2 ans plus tard. On n'apprend pas beaucoup plus sur l'anneau. Les rayons X ne peuvent enter dans le métal de l'anneau. On ne sait toujours pas quel est son métal, mais de nombreuses hypothèses sont définitivement éliminés. Mais on est à peu près sur que ce n'est aucun métal connu sur Terre. La principale hypothèse avancée est que l'anneau aurait été faite à partir d'un ou plus probablement plusieurs météorites tombés dans le désert. Mais l'idée que les Atlantes ou les extra-terrestres auraient fait l'anneau, se répand.

Mais cette étude est aussi le point de départ de l'utilisation des rayons X pour l'archéologie. Cela permet d'importantes découvertes. La machine est aussi le pont de départ des rayons X dans l'industrie pour l'étude des matériaux entre autres. Les douanes l'utilisent rapidement pour explorer sans ouvrir. Elle permet ainsi la découverte de nombreux trafics. Tout ceci relance aussi l'étude des rayons X en dehors du domaine médical où il avait prouvé sa pleine utilité. L'article de Mme Curie est ainsi citée dans les articles qui exposent les principes des scanners avant qu'on les fabrique.

* * *

_Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'une étude aux rayons X montrait de la porte des étoiles. Si quelqu'un connaît le domaine des études aux rayons X, je le remercie d'avance s'il peut me dire les résultats qu'on pourrait avoir. Je pourrai ainsi améliorer l'écriture de ce chapitre._


	4. Chapitre 3 - La Seconde Guerre Mondiale

**Chapitre 3 – La Seconde Guerre Mondiale**

**France, Fin des années 1930**

Rapidement, les services secrets français apprennent que les Allemands ont fait une découverte importante concernant l'anneau égyptien. Ils n'arrivent pas à savoir quoi. Rien n'est officiel. Mais une série de traductions faites lors des fouilles de Gizeh se retrouve dans les mains d'un maitre de conférences allemand. Il est amoureux d'une jeune femme juive et les lois de Nuremberg interdisent leur mariage. Il va les donner aux services français qui les transmettent aux égyptologues du Louvre contre l'asile politique pour lui et sa fiancée, plus un poste dans une université française. Ses traductions sont incomplètes mais des annexes décrivent succinctement le piédestal égyptien et disant que l'anneau égyptien pourrait être une porte d'accès à d'autres mondes contrôlés par le piédestal et précisant qu'il faut prendre l'anneau lors de la victoire sur la France. Le maître de conférence allemand ne l'a pas vu en vrai, ni en photo.

Les égyptologues français ne sont pas convaincus, mais ils sont d'accord sur le fait que les Allemands ont fait une découverte importante. Ils demandent aux services secrets de surveiller ce la d coin de l'œil. Mais pour le Second Bureau, c'est tout en bas d'une liste énorme de choses à faire. Mais beaucoup se disent dans leur for intérieur que cela expliquerait beaucoup d'incohérences sur l'anneau.

A la fin du mois d'Août 1939 avec les menaces de guerre, les principales œuvres d'art du Louvre sont évacuées vers la Province et cette fois-ci, on choisit des châteaux historiques peu susceptibles d'être bombardé par la Luftwaffe. L'anneau égyptien quitte ainsi Paris pour le château de Chambord.

**France, 1940**

En mai 1940, l'invasion de la France commence avec la percée de la Wehrmacht à Sedan le 13 mai. La moitié de l'armée française est encerclée en Belgique et dans le Nord de la France, et soit capitule à Lille, soit part à Dunkerque vers l'Angleterre. Au début du mois de Juin, les Allemands percent de nouveau le front sur la Somme et en Champagne.

Tout le monde sait que la bataille de France est perdue. La guerre l'est-elle est une autre question. Pour cela, il faut envoyer beaucoup de choses à l'étranger ou Outre-mer. Au minimum, ils seront hors de portée des allemands. Ainsi l'or de la Banque de France part aux Antilles sur un croiseur. Les barils d'eau lourde, toute la production mondiale que la France avait achetée en Norvège, vont en Angleterre elle servira à la fabrication des premières bombes atomiques.

Au départ, l'anneau de Prospero devait rester caché dans son château avec d'autres chefs d'œuvre du Louvre. Mais les services secrets français (2eme bureau) avaient averti le Gouvernement et le Louvre que l'un des objectifs des Allemands est l'Anneau égyptien. Donc le mieux est de le mettre hors de portée des Allemands, mais où ?, est la question.

La première idée fut de l'envoyer à Alger, capital de l'Algérie française. Mais rapidement, une autre idée s'impose rapidement. On décide de l'envoyer dans un port de l'Atlantique et de l'embarquer sur un cargo, destination les Antilles où il rejoindra les réserves d'or de la Banque de France. Cela fut fait. L'anneau de Prospero embarque sur un cargo dans le port de Bayonne pour partir dans un convoi direction Fort de France en Martinique. La raison cachée est qu'on voulait le voir le plus loin possible des Allemands.

Toutes les tentatives des Allemands de le faire rapatrier en France sont un échec. Les autorités de Vichy, malgré la Collaboration, ne voulaient pas que les Allemands puissent acquérir un instrument possible d'une victoire complète. Mais la raison cachée est tout simplement que les Allemands ne voulurent jamais payer le prix énorme que le gouvernement de Vichy demandait.

Lorsque les Antilles passent dans le camp de la France Libre, tous les projets allemands concernant l'anneau de Prospero sont oubliés et reportés à la victoire finale qui viendra un jour comme c'est obligé.

Jusqu'en 1944, l'anneau de Prospero fut le grand chef d'œuvre du musée des beaux-arts de Fort de France. On vient de toutes les Antilles et d'Amérique du Sud pour le voir. Malgré la guerre, la Martinique connait ainsi un petit boom touristique qui permet d'établir les fondements du tourisme de masse qui commencera à partir des années 1960.

**Automne 1944 - Washington**

Comme le MI-6 et le NKVD, l'OSS a appris que les Allemands veulent l'anneau de Prospero et savent des choses inconnues de tout le monde. Comme les autres pays, eux et les savants américains veulent examiner à fond l'anneau. Mais ils savent que les Français le gardent précieusement et que seuls eux pourront travailler dessus. Sa célébrité est sa meilleure protection. Donc il faudra le faire discrètement. Ils trouvent rapidement une solution.

La reconstruction de la France va couter très cher. Et les Français n'ont pas les moyens de le faire bien et rapidement. Alors les autorités américaines invitent les Français à exposer certains chefs d'œuvre aux USA contre un gros chèque en échange. De Gaulle n'est pas dupe. Mais il sait que la France a besoin d'argent et de matériel et il faut aussi remercier les Américains. Rapidement, un accord sur l'exposition aux USA de l'anneau Prospero et de quelques autres chefs d'œuvre français qui sont dans les zones libérées.

En Automne 1944, l'anneau de Prospero avec d'autres œuvres d'art françaises est exposé au Smithsonian Institut à Washington. Elle dure jusqu'au Printemps 1945. L'exposition est un vrai succès populaire.

Mais le Smithsonian est aussi un centre de recherches. Alors les savants américains en profitent de la présence de l'anneau dans leurs murs. Ils renouvellent l'étude de Mme Curie avec des machines à rayons X plus performantes. Les résultats sont les mêmes. Ils font d'autres études plus secrètes que les Français ne connaitront que bien plus tard.

Une des photos exposées sur le bureau du General Hammond, le chef du bureau américain pour l'Anneau des étoiles est la photo de son père jeune officier traversant l'anneau de Prospero dans le Smithsonian.

**Printemps 1945 – New York**

L'Anneau est ensuite exposé à New York dans le grand hall du Metropolitan Museum of Art (Met) de New York avec les autres chef d'œuvres français. L'exposition connaît aussi un grand succès.

Cinquante ans après, on a ainsi la photo du père du Docteur Samantha Carter, la responsable scientifique de l'Anneau des Etoiles, en jeune sous-lieutenant de l'armée de l'air, tenant l'anneau de Prospero en 1945 à New York.

**Automne 1945 - Londres**

Comme Churchill voit le succès de l'exposition de l'anneau à Washington et New York, il pousse une gueulante sur De Gaulle qui ne comprend pas au départ pourquoi. Mais il a l'habitude.

Après de nombreuses explications et une longue négociation, il est décidé dès la fin de la guerre contre l'Allemagne que l'anneau et les autres chefs d'œuvre français seront exposés à Londres au British Museum. En échange, Paris aura une exposition dont les conservateurs français rêvent depuis longtemps.

**Paris - 1946**

Dans le Grand Palais qui se remet des combats de la Libération de Paris, se tient la grande exposition sur l'Égypte Antique que tous les amateurs attendent depuis longtemps. En même temps, les trésors de l'Égypte Antique du Louvre et du British Museum sont rassemblés. Nous avons ainsi au centre de l'exposition L'anneau de Prospero, à sa droite la pierre de Rosette avec la traduction manuscrite de Champollion. Une autre star est la statue du scribe qui se trouve au Louvre. L'exposition connut une telle affluence qu'elle est prolongée de 2 semaines. Un record d'affluence fut établi et ne sera battu que par l'exposition Toutankhamon en 1967 au Petit Palais.

Après la grande exposition, l'anneau égyptien retrouve sa place dans le Musée du Louvre où des visiteurs par milliers l'admirent et même passent pour les plus chanceux dans l'anneau. Il reste une des grandes attractions du Louvre et une des œuvres les plus controversés. Maintenant, même les égyptologues sont d'accord que probablement, les Égyptiens de l'ancien Empire n'ont pas façonné cet anneau. Mais la grande question est qui l'a fait ? L'hypothèse qui a le plus de succès est que l'Anneau est le seul chef d'œuvre Atlante qui survivrait de l'empire de l'Atlantide détruite dans la plus haute Antiquité.


	5. Chapter 4 - La Compagnie de l'Anneau

**Chapitre 4 – La Compagnie de l'anneau**

* * *

**Allemagne et France pendant la seconde guerre Mondiale**

Pendant la guerre, les services secrets français de Vichy comme ceux de la France Libre n'ont pas oublié les découvertes allemandes d'avant-guerre concernant la Porte des étoiles.

En Allemagne, ces services n'ont plus d'agents comme avant guerre. Mais les Allemands sous prétexte de Collaboration et de l'esprit de Montoire ont attiré quelques égyptologues français en Allemagne. Il s'agit surtout des spécialistes de l'anneau de Prospero. Mais pour qu'ils soient efficaces, ils leur ont présenté le piédestal égyptien. Les Français comprennent vite qu'il va avec l'Anneau comme le prétendent les spécialistes allemands. Ils ont aussi étudié des fragments de texte peu clair pouvant se rapporter à l'anneau de Prospero. Les savants allemands ne montrent pas les textes parlant de porte sur d'autres mondes aux Français. Mais les rumeurs courent et certains voient des choses qu'ils n'auraient pas dû voir. La coopération est assez fructueuse pour les 2 parties.

Officiellement, les égyptologues allemands et français sont d'accord sur une chose : Le piédestal égyptien découvert par les Allemands et l'anneau égyptien exposé au Louvre vont ensemble. Comment, on ne le sait pas. Personne ne comprend comment cela pourrait fonctionner. Mais tout le monde est aussi d'accord que les 2 artefacts ne sont pas d'origine égyptienne, même si les Égyptiens du temps des Pyramides les ont utilisés d'une manière ou d'une autre. A quoi, nul ne le sait. Et personne ne sait qui les a construit. On pense à des civilisations légendaires comme les Atlantes et les Hyperboréens ou encore à des extraterrestres.

En 1944, les égyptologues sont rentrés depuis longtemps en France et les comités d'épuration leur causent des problèmes pour leur séjour en Allemagne. Pour s'en sortir, ils disent tous ce qu'ils savent aux services français sur le piédestal et les textes puis leur remettent les rapports internes qu'ils avaient écrit pour le Louvre, le Collège de France et le Secrétariat d'état aux Beaux-Arts. La France Libre a aussi récupéré les archives des services de Vichy qui avaient été cachés aux Allemands.

Les Français ont ainsi la description précise du piédestal découvert par les Allemands en 1936 à Gizeh avec plusieurs photos. Ils ont aussi le texte d'une bonne partie des traductions des fragments de textes sur le site. De plus de nombreux textes sont toujours des puzzles.

Pour les services secrets, l'idéal serait de profiter de la victoire pour récupérer tout ce matériel : le piédestal égyptien, les textes et les autres découvertes allemandes de Gizeh et surtout les égyptologues allemands qui ont travaillé dessus. Le problème est que pour l'instant, presque tout est à Berlin et nul ne sait qui y arrivera en premier : les Américains ou les Soviétiques. Si c'est les Américains, on pourra en profiter pour envoyer une division, par exemple la 2e DB pour participer à la prise de la capitale allemande. Une mission spéciale les accompagnera. Mais si c'est les Soviétiques, on pourra probablement pas faire grand chose. Mais Berlin est à plusieurs mois.

**Automne 1944 et Hiver 1945**

En cet automne 1944, la première chose est de constituer une équipe pour récupérer le Piédestal égyptien et toute la documentation accumulée par les Allemands sur l'Anneau égyptien et le piédestal. De plus, les égyptologues indiquent leurs confrères allemands à récupérer avec tous les renseignements qu'on peut avoir sur eux et leur famille. Pour constituer cette équipe, ils vont s'inspirer de celle que les Américains ont constitué pour sauver les chefs d'œuvre de la destruction par les Nazis : **Monuments, Fine Arts, and Archives program ou **les Monument's men créé en 1943 par Eisenhower.

Donc pour cela, il faut des égyptologues pour tous les artefacts égyptiens qu'on peut trouver, des germanophones pour parcourir rapidement les documents trouvés et savoir s'ils sont intéressants. Le mieux est d'avoir les 2 dans une seule personne, mais ils sont très rares. De plus comme les Monument's man, il faut qu'ils soient militaires pour pouvoir porter l'uniforme avec une formation de base en maniement des armes pour pouvoir être avec les armées. Heureusement, la plupart des français ont fait leur service militaire. L'équipe est définitivement constituée en février 1945 alors que les Alliés se préparent à l'offensive finale. Officiellement, leur nom est Mission de recherche des archives allemandes. Leur surnom est la Compagnie de l'Anneau. Elle est dirigée par le petit-fils de Prospero, le découvreur de l'anneau.

Rapidement, les Alliés apprennent que les Français veulent récupérer les découvertes allemandes sur l'Anneau. Les Monument's men reçoivent discrètement l'ordre de rechercher aussi le piédestal égyptien. Les Soviétiques constituent une équipe du NKVD spéciale pour cela. Leur premier objectif est Berlin qu'ils sont certains de prendre par eux-mêmes. Ils demandent à ce que les survivants de l'Orchestre rouge transmettent tous les renseignements qu'ils peuvent avoir sur l'Ahenerbe et leur section égyptienne ainsi que sur le piédestal égyptien.

**Allemagne Hiver 1945**

Pendant l'hiver 1945, les Allemands dispersent leurs chefs d'œuvre dans diverses cachettes, principalement des mines dans le Centre de l'Allemagne, Hitler a donné l'ordre de les détruire dans le cas d'une défaite ainsi que toutes les infrastructures. Il s'agit de l'ordre Néron (_Befehl betreffend Zerstörungsmaßnahmen im Reichsgebiet__)_ du 19 mars 1945_. _Les Monument's man sont au courant de cet ordre qu'ils craignent par-dessus tout. Leur objectif est de découvrir à temps ces cachettes et de sauver ses œuvres volés dans toute l'Europe.

Mais Hitler n'a rien dit en particulier sur le piédestal égyptien et l'Ahenerbe a du mal à prendre une décision. Le laisser à Berlin entraîne un fort risque de destruction ou pire de capture par les Russes. Le faire partir entraîne le risque de destruction par faits de guerre ou sa capture par les Alliés, Occidentaux ou Soviétiques.

La décision est prise après avoir jauger les différents risques. Les cacher dans un endroit secret peut permettre de tout récupérer plus tard bien que le risque de destruction ou de vol existe. Mais on ne va pas les mettre dans le réduit alpin, il court le même risque qu'à Berlin sauf que cela soit les Occidentaux donc les Français très probablement qui voleront le piédestal.

Résultat, L'Ahenerbe le cache dans les oubliettes d'un château-fort de Saxe. Des nouvelles oubliettes avaient été découvertes pendant la guerre suite à un glissement. Les archéologues de l'organisation avaient commencé leurs études. L'un des objectifs secrets étaient la recherche du Graal qui suivant une légende la Renaissance serait en Allemagne. Les artefacts sont entreposés dans des salles récemment découverte set recouvertes comme elles étaient avant le début des fouilles. Par contre, pouvoir dissimuler tout cela, d'autres allées beaucoup moins bien cachés reçoivent des dossiers beaucoup moins sensibles de l'Ahenerbe. Cela expliquera le ballet des camions qu'on peut difficilement cachés.

* * *

La course au trésor commence :

**Les Monument's man** : constitué par des américains épaulés par les anglais et les français, ont comme mission essentielle : sauver les chefs d'œuvre que les Allemands ont raflé dans toute l'Europe. Comme mission secondaire qu'ils jugent très secondaire récupérer le piédestal égyptien et les archives attenantes.

**La compagnie de l'anneau** : constitués par des français. Leur mission principal est de récupérer le piédestal égyptien, tous les artefacts égyptiens et les archives égyptologiques ainsi que les égyptologues allemands qui ont travaillé dessus. Comme mission secondaire : sauver les chefs d'œuvre français volés par les Allemands.

**Unité spéciale du NKVD** : 1ere mission : récupérer les chefs d'œuvre russe volés par les Nazis, mission secondaire : récupérer les œuvres d'art allemands, mission tertiaire : récupérer le piédestal égyptien et les archives attenantes.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : _Publication du prochain chapitre de la semaine prochaine._


	6. Chapter 5 - Que devient le Piédestal ?

**Chapitre 5 – Que devient le piédestal ?**

* * *

Le résultat de cette course est :

Les Monument's man récupère de nombreuses œuvres d'art dans les plusieurs mines du centre de l'Allemagne. Ils découvrent ainsi les entrepôts nazis secrets de Berchtesgaden, Bernterode, la mine de Merkers, au château de Neuschwanstein en Allemagne et en Autriche dans la mine de sel d'Altaussee où ils sauveront ainsi le retable de Gand.

Pour ce qui concerne le piédestal, ils se contenteront de quelques artefacts égyptiens qui seront rendus à leurs diverses propriétaires y compris les musées allemands après un examen approfondi. Leur activité s'arrêta en 1951 et les différents membres survivants revinrent dans leur activité d'avant-guerre.

La Compagnie de l'Anneau de Prospero ne retrouve pas le Piédestal à leur plus grand désespoir. Par contre, leur compagnie retrouve un certain nombre d'œuvre d'art volés par les Allemands. Mais par contre, ils ont la liste des savants et surtout des égyptologues ayant travaillé sur le Piédestal.

Alors connaissant leur lieu d'habitation et de travail, il les retrouve. Au minimum, il arrive à les convaincre de leur remettre leurs copies de leurs travaux sur le piédestal et les fragments de texte retrouvés avec. Ils arrivent même à convaincre plusieurs à venir en France. Certains séjournent quelques années en France avant de retrouver des postes en Allemagne. Mais certains restent et s'intègrent parmi les archéologues, professeurs d'université ou conservateurs de musée. Un d'eux fera partie du comité scientifique qui encadrera les premiers voyages à travers l'Anneau de Prospero.

La section spéciale du NKVD fouille les ruines du siège de l'Ahenerbe à Berlin. Ils trouvent de nombreuses archives qui n'ont pas été détruites par les combats ou par les Nazis. Comme les autres sections, ils récupèrent de nombreuses œuvres d'art des musées allemands à titre de réparations comme le trésor de Priam.

Pendant plusieurs années, personne ne sait où se trouve le piédestal. Le château de Saxe a été fouillé et on a trouvé certaines œuvres d'arts. Il y a avait juste une rumeur que le Graal avait été dans ce château.

Mais en 1949, de nouvelles recherches archéologiques sont engagées dans le château de BeckBurg par les nouvelles autorités est-allemandes_. _Au bout de 3 semaines, ils découvrent dans les souterrains la trace des salles souterraines condamnées à la fin de la guerre en 1945.

Les archéologues sont remplacés aussitôt par les services est-allemands suivis par les Soviétiques. Un trésor Nazi vient d'être trouvé. Et c'est bien un. Une grande partie des archives de l'Ahenerbe avec l'un de leur plus grand trésor, le piédestal égyptien. L'URSS a gagné la course à cet artefact. Mais le NKVD va encore mieux faire. La rumeur de la découverte des archives de l'Ahenerbe atteint l'Occident. L'Allemagne de l'Est la confirmera en 1955 et rendra leur accès public en partie peu après. Mais le sort du piédestal est inconnu.

En réalité, le NKVD l'emmène en URSS et l'installe dans une base secrète de l'Oural. Il est accompagné par toutes les archives égyptiennes. Ils iront convaincre certains égyptologues allemands résidant en RDA de rejoindre leurs camarades soviétiques dans la compréhension de ce grand mystère de l'humanité.

La possession du piédestal resta un des secrets les mieux gardés de l'URSS. Tout le monde était persuadé que :

Soit, il avait été détruit à Berlin au printemps 1945

Soit, il était tellement bien caché que seules quelques personnes au monde savaient où il était caché.


	7. Chapter 6 - Anneau et Synchrotron

**Chapitre 6 A – Anneau et Synchrotron**

* * *

Dans les années 1950, la France se reconstruit et veut retrouver son prestige et sa puissance d'avant guerre.

L'un de ses chefs d'œuvre est l'anneau de Prospero exposé au Louvre. On vient du monde entier pour le voir. Il est toujours présenté comme étant un chef d'œuvre de l'ancien empire Égyptien et est souvent comparé aux Pyramides dont on ne sait pas comment elles ont été exactement construites.

Comme pour la construction des Pyramides, beaucoup d'hypothèses sont faites sur l'anneau. Une des théories considérées comme une des plus vraisemblables est que les pyramides ont été construites avec l'aide (ou par) des survivants d'une civilisation plus avancée dont l'anneau serait le symbole ou le principal artefact religieux. On parle beaucoup de l'Atlantide pour cette civilisation. L'hypothèse des extraterrestres avec la multiplication des apparitions des OVNIS devient une théorie des plus populaires.

Pour en savoir plus sur l'anneau, il faudrait en prendre un petit morceau de son métal. Pour l'étudier avec tous les moyens les plus modernes de la science de la moitié du XXe siècle, y compris les moyens destructifs. Mais cela est impossible car personne ne veut endommager l'anneau.

La principale idée est que le métal de l'anneau soit en réalité le matériau des Atlantes : l'orichalque (airain des montagnes en grec ancien). Mais le problème est que nul ne sait en quoi consiste l'orichalque. Platon dans son **_Critias_** ou **_Sur l'Atlantide_** disait que l'Orichalque (_Cuivre des montagnes_) est un métal et non un alliage comme le matériau de l'anneau de Prospero. Bien sûr, l'orichalque pourrait être une des composants de l'anneau. Mais la polémique sur le métal de l'anneau agite énormément la communauté des métallurgistes qui aimerait bien pouvoir le reproduire.

Mais l'invention du rayonnement synchrotron change beaucoup de choses. Le synchrotron est un instrument pulsé permettant l'accélération à haute énergie de particules stables chargées. La stabilité de phase permet aux particules les plus lentes de recevoir une tension accélératrice plus haute que celle appliquée aux particules les plus rapides. Ainsi les particules de la bouffée restent groupées. La lumière synchrotron possède des caractéristiques exceptionnelles par comparaison aux sources de lumière classiques disponibles en laboratoire : son spectre d'émission s'étend de l'infrarouge aux rayons X avec une brillance (petite taille, intensité) exceptionnelle, le rayonnement est stable, pulsé, et avec une forte cohérence spatiale et temporelle. Il peut ainsi être comparé à un laser accordable sur une grande gamme de fréquences spectrales, depuis l'infrarouge lointain jusqu'aux rayons X.

Il permet, par ses propriétés, l'accès à de nombreuses expériences, mises en œuvre sur des «lignes de lumière», véritables laboratoires fonctionnant en parallèle à partir d'un même anneau de stockage : fluorescence, pour la détermination de la composition élémentaire absorption pour l'étude de cinétiques chimiques diffraction, pour la cristallographie spectroscopie en UV et des études dans l'infrarouge.

Cela permet de comprendre l'hétérogénéité multi-échelle des matériaux anciens et cela n'endommage en aucune façon les objets antiques.

_**Note de l'auteur **__: Toutes ces données viennent de la notice Wikipédia sur le Synchrotron._

* * *

**Laboratoire Synchrotron – Saclay – Ile de France**

Le synchrotron de 30 GeV qu'on vient de construire au CEA de Saclay permet de faire de bien meilleurs explorations jusqu'à alors impossible. Les possibilités sont grandes pour les objets anciens et archéologiques ce qui correspond parfaitement à l'anneau de Prospero. (_Cet anneau existe réellement, mais a été quelques années plus tard par rapport à cette chronologie)_

Mais il faut tout préparer pour l'anneau de Prospero. Car le synchrotron permet d'étudier facilement des petits objets mais pas un monument comme l'anneau. La préparation de l'expérience synchrotron prend 2 bonnes années et l'anneau quitte le Louvre pour plusieurs mois car on ne peut pas faire venir le synchrotron à lui comme du temps de Marie Curie et la radiographie de l'anneau. L'anneau doit aller à Saclay.

Les renseignements qu'on en tire sont importants et vont demander des années de traitement. Des réponses sont données à des questions qu'on se posait depuis la découverte de l'anneau. Mais comme bien souvent en science, cela apporte beaucoup plus de questions auquel on a du mal à répondre et le plus souvent, on ne sait pas répondre.

L'expérience dure plus longtemps (4 mois) que prévu suite à divers problèmes techniques, de calibrage, d'appareil qui tombe en panne et de nouvelles expérimentations décidées suite aux premiers résultats.

Cela est l'histoire officielle. Un rapport de plusieurs centaines de pages est publié. Plusieurs thèses en France comme à l'étranger portent sur cette étude de l'anneau par le synchrotron ainsi que des centaines d'articles scientifiques allant de l'archéologie à la physique des particules en passant par la métallurgie et bien d'autres sciences.

Tout ceci est l'histoire officielle de l'anneau de Prospero. Tous ces résultats sont authentiques et serviront de fondement à de nombreux travaux dans beaucoup de domaines et à de nombreuses découvertes.

Mais à Saclay, a commencé une toute autre histoire qui changera à jamais l'histoire de la France, de l'humanité et de toute la Galaxie de la Voie Lactée.

_**A suivre au prochain chapitre.**_


	8. Chapter 6 bis - Première activation

**Chapitre 6 B – Première activation**

* * *

_**Un tout autre arc d'histoire de l'anneau de Prospero commence dans ce laboratoire de Saclay. Il demeurera secret pendant des décennies sous la plus haute qualification de secret.**_

* * *

Une nuit pendant l'examen de l'Anneau au Synchrotron, un accident qui reste encore inexpliqué de nos jours produit un arc électrique d'une intensité très élevée qui frappe l'anneau qui se met à bouger sans que quiconque n'ait rien fait. Des symboles s'illuminent un par un pendant que l'anneau tourne. Puis un geyser surgit de l'anneau détruisant tout sur son passage. On constatera plus tard que tout avait été coupé net comme avec un scalpel. Ce qui était passé dans le geyser sorti de l'anneau avait disparu comme désintégré, rien n'avait été touché à l'extérieur.

Et enfin, dans l'anneau, il y a une lumière bleue comme une sorte de piscine. Les élucubrations allemandes semblaient vraies. L'anneau est bien plus qu'un simple artefact archéologique, c'est une machine de la plus haute technologie bien au-delà de celle de l'Égypte antique et même de celle de la Terre des années 1960. Mais était-ce une porte ? Et vers où ? De plus, combien de temps cela va durer ?

Bien sur, on avertit le directeur du centre et le responsable de l'étude de l'anneau. Mais le temps qu'ils arrivent et, ou préviennent leurs supérieurs. Il va sa passer un certain temps. Le seul ordre qu'ils reçoivent est de ne rien faire et de faire venir tous les gendarmes et gardes armés autour au cas où des choses ou des gens sortiraient de l'anneau. Le laboratoire se remplit vite d'hommes armées en différents uniformes.

Nous sommes dans un laboratoire avec plein de matériel scientifique. Et les savants et techniciens veulent faire quelque chose avant que le phénomène disparaisse. Les gardes qui n'ont reçu aucun ordre contraire laissent faire. Ce sont des savants après tout.

D'abord on jette quelques trombones à travers l'horizon bleu. Ils ne ressortent pas de l'autre coté. Puis on prend le bois d'un balai qui traînait dans un coin du labo et on le pousse dedans. Rien ne frappe celui qui porte le balai. On le retire ensuite et le manche en bois ressort intact.

(_**Note de l'auteur**__ : Je ne sais si cela est possible, je me suis toujours posé la question, j'ai décidé que pour l'histoire, cela l'était, mais j'ai un très fort doute_.)

A priori, rien de dangereux. Alors on prend une caméra TV reliée par câble avec un écran pour voir ce qu'il y a derrière l'horizon bleu.

Et là, on découvre sur un écran noir et blanc, un environnement médiéval avec un temps orageux dehors et on voit un petit oiseau de type inconnu sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. La vie semble possible et l'horizon bleu reste stable.

Que faire ? Aucun grand responsable du laboratoire, de l'anneau de Prospero, du Louvre ne sont encore arrivés. Le mieux à partir de là serait attendre. Mais l'anneau est entouré de jeunes scientifiques ambitieux, très intelligents et qui ont envie de marquer l'histoire de la science et même l'histoire tout court de leur nom. Comme la caméra est toujours en place, un assistant va chercher dans un laboratoire voisin, une souris d'une expérience pharmacologique qui aurait du être rentré à l'animalerie. Mais les savants de l'unité pharmacologique sont aussi curieux. Alors on fait un échange : un spectacle unique contre une souris.

On pousse la souris dans sa cage et on la voit bien sur l'écran. Elle a survécu au passage et l'environnement semble sain. Elle est un peu agitée, mais vu son voyage, c'est normal, mais elle semble aller bien.

Le directeur adjoint du synchrotron arrive finalement et admire l'horizon bleu de l'anneau. Celui-ci n'a pas bougé depuis 20 minutes. Le directeur demande ce qui a été enregistré en photo, cinéma, son et autres instruments. On s'aperçoit que trop occupé d'admirer l'anneau et d'essayer de faire traverser à différents objets, l'horizon bleu, on avait oublié de faire la plupart des enregistrements qu'il faut faire dans les cas de grandes expériences. Des photos avaient été prises. Mais c'est tout.

Sur ses ordres, on prend le matériel disponible dans le laboratoire et on commence les enregistrements ainsi que la prise des photos de ce que retransmet la caméra. On ne détecte aucune onde radio venant de l'horizon.

Finalement, un des jeunes égyptologues Philippe Marin s'approche de l'anneau et s'introduit dedans avant que quiconque puisse l'empêcher. Sur l'écran de la caméra, on le voit arriver de l'autre côté. Il est en vie, fait le tour de la pièce. Il lève le doigt indiquant ainsi qu'il est en vie et en bonne santé. Il prend la caméra sur ses épaules et commence à mieux monter la pièce et il fait le tour et il s'approche de la fenêtre pour montrer l'extérieur.

D'un seul coup, sans avertissement, l'horizon bleu disparaît, le câble de la caméra est coupé net et on ne reçoit plus d'image. Il n'y a rien au cœur de l'anneau. Il est comme on le connaît depuis qu'on l'a déterré dans le sable Égyptien.

Toutes les tentatives de réactiver l'anneau échoua. Et il ne se réanime pas de lui-même indiquant que Philippe Marin n'avait pas réussi à l'activer de son côté ou quelqu'un d'autre l'ait fait ailleurs. L'anneau reste complètement inerte.

Pour des raisons d'examens complémentaires, l'anneau reste 4 mois supplémentaires au sein du laboratoire du synchrotron. La raison officielle est des examens complémentaires décidés à la suie des premiers examens de l'anneau.

Mais seul avait accès à la pièce où était l'anneau, le personnel qui avait assisté à l'apparition de l'horizon bleu, plus que quelques grands spécialistes qui allaient de la physique la plus ésotérique aux égyptologues chevronnés. Ils sont accompagnés de hauts fonctionnaires, de militaires étoilés, d'hommes en gris et même de 2 ministres. Ni le président de Gaulle, le 1er Ministre Pompidou ne vinrent.

Mais il y a eu de nombreuses discussions et conciliabules qui vont remonter jusqu'à la présidence. La conclusion de tout ceci est que tout une série de programmes est mis en route. Ce que nous verrons dans les prochains chapitres.


	9. Chapitre 7 - On se prépare pour l'Anneau

**Chapitre 7 – On se prépare pour l'Anneau des étoiles**

* * *

Les autorités françaises savent que l'Anneau est bien plus qu'un artefact archéologique de l'Égypte ancienne. C'est un moyen de transport vers où ou quoi ? Nul ne le sait. On développe 3 axes :

Le premier est l'étude de l'anneau par lui-même. Ce n'est pas la civilisation égyptienne qui l'a construite. Mais qui a lors ? Une civilisation ancienne comme l'Atlantide qui aurait disparu dans une gigantesque catastrophe comme une guerre nucléaire générale qui menace actuellement la Terre ou alors aurait émigré.

Officiellement, l'anneau de Prospero est toujours un monument construit par l'Ancien Empire Égyptien en même temps que la construction des Pyramides. Mais même les livres d'histoire de l'enseignement français le présente comme étant probablement originaire d'une civilisation oubliée comme l'Atlantide, Hyperborée ou Mu. Les mythes des civilisations disparues est en plein boum. De nombreuses universités à travers le monde ont des cours en histoire sur les civilisations dont on n'a plus de traces. De nombreuses études sont faites pour savoir comment détecter une civilisation complètement disparue. On a eu ainsi de nombreuses découvertes notamment sur de très veilles civilisations de l'age glaciaire autour de la Mer Noire ou dans la jungle de l'Amazonie et surtout beaucoup de questions sans réponses.

Bien sûr, l'hypothèse extra-terrestre est souvent émise mais pas officiellement. Le gros problème est pourquoi ces extra-terrestres ne sont pas revenues. L'hypothèse d'un vaisseau naufragé ou de réfugié mourants est souvent émise.

L'hypothèse nazie d'une porte des mondes est la plupart du temps tournée en dérision par les autorités scientifiques françaises. Mais vu leur expérience secrète dans les années 60, ils savent que cela est vrai.

* * *

Au début des années 1990, un nouveau laboratoire synchrotron est ouvert à Grenoble, beaucoup plus puissant et performant que celui de Saclay. C'est la seconde phase de l'étude de l'anneau : Comprendre l'intérieur de l'anneau.

Comme dans les années 60, les savants organisent l'étude de l'anneau de Prospero. On organise un transport en avion gros porteur au laboratoire de Grenoble. Les études sont extrêmement intéressantes. Six mois plus tard après un arrêt technique pour nettoyer et embellir de l'anneau, l'anneau reprend la route du retour pour retrouver sa place au cœur du Louvre. C'est ce que tout le monde croit.

En réalité suite à la malheureuse première étude par le synchrotron dans les années 60, il a été prévu de faire un double de l'anneau de Prospero. Ce double doit être parfaitement convaincant car des millions de personnes le verront au Louvre ou à travers divers documentaire et parfois mêmes de films. De plus, certains seront des grands spécialistes qui ne seront pas au courant de la substitution. Et donc l'Anneau doit les convaincre qu'il est vraie. On fait passer la copie pour un décor à utiliser au cinéma ou à la TV.

Le double est nécessaire pour démentir toute utilisation de l'anneau de Prospero car la réponse sera simple : l'anneau est au musée de Louvre où vous pouvez tous aller l'admirer pour un ticket à prix modique et vous ne croyez pas que la nuit, on utilise l'anneau pour faire quoi déjà, je n'ai pas compris la question.

Lors d'une conférence de presse du ministère de la culture au début des voyages, on entendit cela. Mais beaucoup se souviennent de la réplique à la question du journaliste du Canard enchaîné :

\- Et Belphégor ?

\- Ah, Belphégor entre par l'horizon bleu de l'anneau et fait ce qu'il veut dans le musée. Mais il est prié de tout remettre en place avant l'ouverture au musée du public répond sans rire le célèbre ministre de la culture Jack Lang.

\- Toute la salle rit à cette répartie qui éteint pour un temps les rumeurs sur l'anneau de Prospero. Jack Lang obtient ainsi le prix de l'humour politique.

* * *

Bien sur, tout le monde se rappelle du feuilleton de science-fiction et de fantastique Belphégor (le premier du genre en France) qui entrait dans le Louvre à travers l'horizon bleu à l'intérieur de l'anneau de Prospero venu d'une Égypte éternelle dans le Louvre à la recherche de la momie de sa bien-aimée pour la ressusciter.

Et cela avait tellement plu au public français puis européen que ce feuilleton connut plusieurs saison et lança les célèbres séries de fantastique et de science-fiction française. Belphégor fut diffusé dans de très nombreux pays y compris aux USA. Il inspira plusieurs séries qui se passaient dans les grands musées du monde. Le plus célèbre est la série « La nuit au musée » qui lança la carrière du célèbre acteur comique Ben Stiller.

* * *

Mais suite à l'accident à Saclay, un plan avait été établi. Il faut des ordinateurs capable d'opérer en Téraflops, des installations électriques capable de générer les champs nécessaire à l'activation de la porte, d'énormes progrès en théorie spatio-temporel jusqu'à l'égyptologie ancienne.

Bien sur, il est impossible de faire tout cela au Louvre. Tout le monde serait au courant et personne ne permettrait qu'il arrive le moindre problème au plus grand musée du monde, à la capitale de la France et à une des plus grandes et plus riches villes du Monde. De plus, il faut tout prévoir au cas où cela se passerait mal.

Avec le démantèlement de la force de frappes des missiles stratégiques du plateau d'Albion en Provence, des installations ultra-sécurisées, très protégées et qu'on peut boucler facilement sont libres. De plus, de nombreuses institutions scientifiques et nucléaire sont installées en Provence comme Sophia-Antipolis. De plus, les barrages des Alpes et la centrale nucléaire du Tricastin sont là pour fournir l'énergie.

Pour justifier, de nombreuse va et vient des militaires et scientifiques, on crée une annexe au CNES pour l'observation des dangers venus du ciel comme les météorites. (_Peu avant le lancement du programme, plusieurs grands films concernant la menace des météorites contre la Terre sont venus sur les écrans mondiaux avec les plus grands acteurs et réalisateurs des grands studios américains. L'investissement de l'argent français à Hollywood a bien servi_). L'inauguration se fait en grande pompe avec le président de la France Jacques Chirac et de nombreux chefs d'état et de gouvernement européen.

* * *

En 1997, L'anneau de Prospero quitte de nouveau le Louvre pour le synchrotron de Grenoble. Son séjour dure plusieurs mois et apporte de nombreux renseignements et information sur l'anneau de Prospero. Aucun incident ne renouvelle l'horizon bleu de Saclay. Au bout de 6 mois, l'anneau retrouve officiellement le Louvre où tout le monde l'attend avec impatience.

Mais en réalité, on l'installe en secret dans l'un des anciens silos de missile stratégique du plateau d'Albion caché sous le Centre d'Observation de l'Espace Profond.


	10. Chapitre 8 – On engage le Docteur Daniel

**Chapitre 8 – On engage le Docteur Daniel Jackson**

* * *

**Biographie de Daniel Jackson :**

Né le 8 Juillet 1965 à New York (Etat de New York, USA) de 2 parents archéologues américains, Daniel Jackson passe une enfance heureuse et studieuse. Il maîtrise rapidement plusieurs langues anciennes. Ses parents meurent d'un accident alors qu'il était étudiant à l'Université de Princeton. Il se spécialise en égyptologie et maîtrise rapidement les hiéroglyphes et le démotique. Il obtient un doctorat en Archéologie, Anthropologie des religions et en Philologie. Pour compléter ses études et parlant un bon français, il vient à Paris continuer ses études aux Langues Orientales et à l'école du Louvre. Il participe à plusieurs campagnes de recherches archéologiques en Egypte notamment sur le plateau de Gizeh et à l'oasis de Siwa. Il attire rapidement l'attention du responsable égyptologue de l'anneau de Prospero par certaines de ses théories : Catherine Prospero, l'arrière-petite-fille du découvreur de l'Anneau Egyptien : Julien Prospero. C'était l'adjointe de l'égyptologue française Christiane Desroches-Noblecourt qui avait sauvé le Temple d'Abou Simbel du lac Nasser créé par le barrage d'Assouan. Il parle actuellement 23 langues dont plusieurs langues mortes.

* * *

**Paris, Salle de conférence Prospero du Musée du Louvre, France**

Le docteur Daniel Jackson termine ainsi sa conférence :

\- L'anneau de Prospero est une porte des étoiles qui permet une communication presque instantanée avec d'autres systèmes stellaires. Pour le transport d'une grande quantité de matériel ou de nombreux êtres vivants, il faut des vaisseaux spatiaux. Et les pyramides leur servaient de sites d'atterrissage. Je vous rappelle qu'on n'a jamais su à quoi servaient les pyramides et on ne sait pas comment les construire. Le plateau de Gizeh était une base extra-terrestre. Elle fut abandonnée pour on ne sait quelle raison. Je pense personnellement à une révolte où on enterre la porte des étoiles pou éviter qu'on s'en serve.

Une énorme bronca se déclenche dans la salle. Beaucoup le conspuèrent et d'autres quittèrent la salle de manière bruyante. Ces thèses semblent à tous, être celle des ufologues. Et d'ailleurs, elle est en proche.

Sa conférence le discrédite complètement. Il sait qu'il n'a pas réussi à les convaincre. Il a son intuition et pas de preuve. Et il a échoué. Il sait bien ce qui arrive aux scientifiques dont les thèses sont trop controversées et qui n'ont pas de soutien dans le milieu scientifique et universitaire ou pas de grosse fortune personnelle pour faire leurs propres recherches.

Quand il sort, la nuit est tombée, il pleut. C'est bien pour terminer une journée de M… Et une voiture noire, typique des services gouvernementaux français, s'arrête devant lui. La porte arrière droite s'ouvre et une tête en sort. C'est celle de Catherine Prospero qui l'a bien soutenue, lui petit américain dans la communauté égyptologique française. Elle lui dit :

\- J'ai eu un compte–rendu de votre conférence et des réactions.

\- Ce n'est pas un brillant succès.

\- Euphémisme de dire cela. Exposer ainsi vous thèses, c'est proche du suicide scientifique. Vous voulez renter d'enseigner dans une université de 3e ordre aux States.

\- Non, je veux faire avancer le débat.

\- On n'expose pas ainsi sans un solide début de preuve.

\- Je le sais.

\- Mais moi, je sais où elles sont ses preuves. Est-ce que cela vous intéresse ? Nous avons un artefact qui pourrait bien vous intéresser.

Daniel est interloqué de cette déclaration inattendue. Il ne peut que répondre :

\- Oui, plus que tout au monde.

\- Alors montez dans la voiture, je vous y emmène. Alors Mme Prospero se pousse et Daniel complètement trempé monte avec toutes ses affaires dans la voiture qui démarre vers une destination inconnue.

* * *

**Provence, nuit étoilée,**

La voiture les a amenés au Bourget, directement sur la piste où un avion du GLAM les attendait. Cela voulait dire pour Daniel Jackson que ce vol est autorisé par un ministre du gouvernement français. Donc la mission de Mme Prospero a la plus haute importance pour la France. Daniel est tout émoustillée. Il se demande quel est cet artefact égyptien qui attire toute l'attention. Se pourrait-il que cela ait un lien avec l'anneau de Prospero ?

Pendant le vol, il a signé un accord de non-divulgation de secrets avec les clauses habituelles.

A l'arrivée, une voiture les attend sur la piste qui les emmène au Centre d'Observation de l'Espace Profond. Daniel se demande en quoi ils ont besoin d'un égyptologue, à moins d'avoir reçu un message des étoiles en égyptien ancien. Et on aurait besoin de ses théories.

Ils se dirigent vers une porte bien gardée marqué Centre de stockage. La voiture entre à l'intérieur. Ils sortent et se dirigent vers un grand ascenseur qui descend. Daniel se dit qu'ils sont au plus profond d'un silo à missile.

Ils entrent dans un couloir qui les emmène dans une grande salle où ils entrent.

Daniel se trouve en face de l'anneau de Prospero.


	11. Chapitre 9 - On active la Porte

**Chapitre 9 – On active la Porte des Etoiles**

* * *

**Centre souterrain de l'Anneau, Plateau d'Albion, Provence, France**

\- Vous avez trouvé un second Anneau Egyptien ? s'exclame Daniel Jackson en contemplant l'Anneau de Prospero

\- Absolument pas, vous avez devant vous le véritable Anneau de Prospero trouvé par mon arrière-grand-père sur le plateau de Gizeh en Egypte.

\- Mais qu'est qu'il ya au Louvre. Je l'ai regardé ce matin même et c'était bien l'anneau.

\- Une copie qu'on a mis des années à faire pour pouvoir tromper les meilleurs spécialistes. Je suis bien contente qu'on a pu trompé un spécialiste comme vous.

\- Mais qu est ce que fait l'Anneau au plus profond d'un silo de missile nucléaire en Provence.

\- Je vais vous raconter l'histoire secrète de l'Anneau de Prospero. Tout est public et bien connu jusqu'au premier examen par rayonnement synchrotron dans les années 60.

Daniel éternue encore comme il l'a fait pendant le voyage. Catherine Prospero lui dit :

\- A vos souhaits, Daniel

\- Merci, répond Daniel qui est toujours très poli. Vous n'arrêtez pas d'éternuer. Ne me dites que vous avez la grippe et que vous allez contaminé tout le centre ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas la grippe. Mais je faits une sorte d'allergie quand je voyage. Chaque fois que je voyage et surtout je prends l'avion, je tousse pendant plusieurs heures. Désolé.

Quelques minutes après,

\- En conclusion, vous êtes ici au 28eme sous-sol du plateau d'Albion pour qu'on puisse activer l'anneau. Cela fait un an qu'il est ici et malgré de nombreuses tentatives, nous n'arrivons à refaire apparaître l'horizon bleu termine d'expliquer le docteur Charles Meyer, un des responsable scientifique avec l'astrophysicienne Barbara Sorel. Ils sont tous les 2 des physiciens.

On lui montre ce que peu de gens ont vu les restes de la dalle sous lequel on a trouvé l'Anneau en 1888 sur le plateau de Gizeh. Pour tout le monde, c'était un puzzle dont on n'avait rien pu tirer. Mais tout ce qu'on avait pu prendre de cette dalle à l'époque avait y été aussi ramené au Louver, bien étiqueté et entreposé dans les Réserves du Louvre dont elles n'avaient pas bougés depuis. Elles y avaient pris la poussière dont elles n'avaient pas bougé même pendant les 2 guerres. Pendant la seconde Guerre Mondiale, les Allemands ne les avaient même pas cherché.

Mme Prospero lui dit :

\- Comme vous le voyez, i lignes de hiéroglyphes, une classique que vous devez déjà avoir traduits car vous êtes un bon égyptologue. mais l'autre ligne ne ressemble à rien de ce que nous connaissons et on bloque dessus.

\- Comme vous l'avez probablement devinés, ce n'est pas des hiéroglyphes, mais je pense qu'il s'agit plutôt d'une écriture cunéiforme.

Daniel regarde cet ensemble qu'il ne connaissait pas. Puis il regarde la traduction sur le tableau et lit attentivement la dalle et la traduction plutôt perplexe. Il dit :

\- Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec la traduction. Elle serait exacte si i cela avait été écrits au Nouvel Empire. Mais au temps des Pyramides, certains hiéroglyphes avaient parfois une autre signification. Je proposerai plutôt cette traduction :

«_À un million d'années dans le ciel se trouve Râ, dieu du soleil, scellé et enfoui pour toujours sous sa Porte des étoiles_».

Catherine rit. Et Daniel lui demande :

\- Pourquoi vous m'avez demandé de traduire cette tablette datant du temps des pyramides ?

\- Oh, non, elle est beaucoup plus vielle, on l'estime à presque 10 000 ans.

\- Mais l'Egypte n'existait pas à l'époque.

\- Tout à fait d'accord, mais les tests au Carbone 14 sont formelle. La tablette date de bien avant les pyramides. Et maintenant, nous allons passer à la partie vraiment confidentielle de cette histoire.

\- Et le vraie Anneau ne suffit pas.

\- Cet anneau est la partie émergée de l'iceberg secret.

Devant l'air incompris de Daniel, elle rit et dit :

\- Vous connaissez la théorie nazie que l'anneau égyptien est la une porte vers ailleurs.

\- Une théorie farfelue des Nais comme d'habitude.

\- Eh bien, pour une fois, ils avaient raison. Lors du premier examen à Saclay avec le Synchrotron de Saclay, l'anneau s'est activé et nous avions une porte vers ailleurs où voir quand, on ne sait pas.

\- Mais nous n'avons jamais été capable de la refaire. Et vous êtes là pour permette que nous le fassions. Inutile de vous dire que si vous réussissez et que cela soit rendu publique, vous n'aurez que le choix de votre futur.

Et le dur travail de Daniel Jackson commence.

* * *

Depuis 2 semaines, Daniel travaille sans arrêt ainsi que l'équipe de recherche. Mme Prospero participe à ces travaux quand elle ne fait pas du travail de liaison avec d'autres services inconnus de Daniel. Il a bien compris que beaucoup de gens attendent les résultats de leurs travaux. Mais Daniel n'a pas la moindre idée originale et il ne trouve aucune erreur sauf quelques minimes dans le travaux des autres.

Un des assistants Jean Lefèvre est aussi un passionné d'astronomie et surtout de prendre des photos des étoiles. Il a ramené le nouveau exemplaire de Photos d'étoiles, le magazine de référence de l'astronome amateur. Daniel lui a emprunté et le feuillette distraitement admirant les étoiles et se demandant comment sont les planètes autour. Il admire une photo de la constellation d'Orion et 'un seul coup, il a une clair de génie : son eurêka. Il prend le magazine à la page et la rapproche de la représentation d'une cartouche de l'anneau . La constellation d'Orion correspond au dessin symbolisé d'une des cartouches. Il a trouvé la clé de la description des cartouches.

Ces cartouches ne sont pas de l'écriture, des représentation de constellations. Celles-ci sont placées dans un ordre précis pour donner des coordonnées dans un environnement en trois dimensions dans l'espace, 6 pour déterminer l'endroit exact et un septième qui correspond au point d'origine. Tel est le résumé de l'intervention de Daniel le lendemain devant les autres scientifiques. Alors Mme Prospero dit :

\- On a eu cette idée, il y a quelques années. Mais on n'avait pas pensé à mettre un point d'origine. Pas étonnant que cela ne marchait pas.

\- J'ai eu cette idée d'abord en lisant, un article de vulgarisation scientifique d'une savante du CERN sur comment pourrait marcher une porte des étoiles, un lien de communication instantanée entre 2 endroits éloignés de l'univers. Puis j'ai eu l'éclair de génie en voyant la photo de la constellation d'Orion dans ce magazine de photo d'astronomie.

\- L'anneau de Prospero, pourrait bien être une porte des étoiles telle qu'a décrite cette scientifique, continue Daniel Jackson. Je me permet de rajouter qu'il serait de bon de l'engager elle ou un autre astrophysicien de cet acabit car en voyant que cela marche, il pourrait dire peut-être pourquoi.

\- Pourquoi lui montrer ? dit Mme Prospero.

\- Elle vous dira tout de suite que c'est impossible que ce n'est que de la théorie. Mais dès qu'elle l'aura vue, elle aura des idées de savoir comment cela marche.

\- Bon, on discutera cela une autre fois, interrompt Mme Prospero. Bon, nous allons activer la porte des étoiles et voir si cette nouvelle théorie fonctionne.

* * *

**Salle de contrôle de l'anneau de Prospero,**

Daniel observe sur un moniteur le défilement des symboles. D'un seul coup il demande l'arrêt de l'anneau, emprunte un feutre et dessine sur l'écran montrant le symbole représentant une pyramide et un soleil des petits bonshommes se prosternant.

\- Je crois que j'ai le 7e chevron, dit Daniel

\- C'est bien possible, répond Catherine Prospero.

Puis elle s'adresse à toute la salle de contrôle :

\- Entrez ce symbole dans l'ordinateur et lancer la séquence d'activation.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle est lancée. Daniel voir l'anneau tourner et les chevrons s'enclenchent un par un et chacun des chevrons devient lumineux. Au fur et à mesure, la salle vibre de plus en plus.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, à chaque essai, on a cela. La mise en place de système d'amortissement est prévu pour le mois prochain, dit Catherine.

Une fois, le 7eme chevron enclenché un vortex se forme au centre de l'anneau et apparaît un horizon bleu.

\- Enfin, dit avec un soupir d'aise Mme Prospero, nous l'avons.

Daniel Jackson est étonné en son for intérieur et son visage le montre bien.

\- Nous avons 30 minutes avant que l'anneau s'éteigne dit Mme Prospero.

\- Comment le savez vous ?

\- Nous avons eu une activation inexpliquée dans les années 60 lorsque nous l'étudions à Saclay. Cela fait presque 40 ans que nous attendions de le refaire.


	12. Chapitre 10 - 1ere sonde

**Chapitre 10 – Première sonde d'exploration  
**

**Salle de contrôle de l'anneau de Prospero,**

Des militaires conduits par un colonel avec l'insigne des parachutistes entrent dans la salle. Ils amènent sur un grand chariot, un véhicule sur roue qu'ils débarquent près de la rampe qui mène à l'anneau. C'est manifestement un véhicule d'exploration bardé de caméra et autres instruments de détection.

Le colonel crie vers la salle de contrôle :

\- VEXP 1 est prêt. Est-ce que vous recevez les images ?

Dans la salle de contrôle, une série d'écrans s'allument et on voit la salle de contrôle vue par les caméras de VEXP 1.

La sonde s'avance sur la rampe puis passe l'horizon bleu et se dématérialise. On peut suivre la trajectoire sur une carte des étoiles. La sonde se trouve maintenant dans un système stellaire lointain.

\- VEXP 1 est dans le système de Kalliam, dit une voix dans la salle de contrôle.

Et on voit sur l'écran, une sorte de temple qui font penser aux temples de l'Egypte antique mais en parfait état.

Daniel pense en lui-même.

_\- Cela devait être comme cela dans le temple de Karnak sous Ramsès II_ et il soupire là-dessus_._

Une autre voix s'exprime :

\- Atmosphère respirable, semblable à l'atmosphère terrestre.

La sonde avance. Et les caméras se retournent et on voit la porte des étoiles et c'est quasiment la même à priori que sur la Terre.

VEXP1 avance vers la porte on voit la lumière du soleil. En quelques minutes, VEXP 1 franchit la porte.

Daniel pensait voir une cité comme Thèbes à l'apogée du nouvel Empire ou Memphis. Mais c'est un désert du sable comme celui du Sahara. Pas de trace de pyramide. La sonde est sur une petite terrasse et devant s'étend un grand escalier qui descend vers le désert de sable.

Une voix dit :

\- Pas de trace de gaz mortel. Pas de trace d'agents pathogènes connus. Magnétisme normal.

La caméra se lève vers le ciel. On voit un ciel bleu et on voit 3 lunes et un seul soleil. On n'est certainement pas sur Terre.

\- Pas d'émissions radio ou TV observées. Radioactivité légèrement supérieure à la normale mais cela reste dans les limites tolérables pour l'organisme humain.

La caméra redescend et on voit le zoom se mettre en action vers quelque chose qui n'est pas du désert On voit au loin une cité qui ressemble à une petite ville de l'antiquité sans aucun signe de modernité mais qui semble très habité et plutôt pauvre, mais on voit tout cela de loin.

-Rayonnement UV normal, pas de trace d'émission électromagnétique.

Puis Mme Prospero dit

\- Attention plus que 5 minutes d'activation Rentrez VEXP 1 ou mettez à l'abri dans un coin du temple.

\- Mettez à l'abri la sonde dans un coin sombre du temple puis mettez-la en état de veille. Elle ne doit s'activer que si cela bouge autour d'elle.

Et on voit que la sonde rentre dans le temple et va vers un coin du temple. Les opérateurs avaient du la repérer pendant la visite du temple.

Après 38 mn d'activation, la porte s'éteint et l'horizon bleu s'éteint.

Mme Prospero s'écrie joyeuse :

-Première exploration, mais ce n'est pas l'endroit qu'on espérait.

\- Vous attendiez quoi, dit surpris Daniel.

\- Plutôt une sorte de château médiéval pas un temple égyptien dans un désert saharien. Bon Daniel vous avez vu tous les hiéroglyphes, alors je vous souhaite une bonne traduction dit-elle avec un petit sourire sarcastique.

* * *

**Salle de réunion près de l'Anneau de Prospero,**

Plusieurs jours se sont passés depuis l'exploration du monde par VEXP1. Des équipes de scientifiques ont analysé les données rassemblées.

Daniel avec l'aide des autres égyptologues a traduit les hiéroglyphes vus dans l'intérieur du temple. C'est principalement des Invocations à la gloire du Dieu Râ. Cela a bien surpris les savants de voir des hiéroglyphes en aussi bon état. Il semble que la langue égyptienne n'avait quasiment pas évolué sur cette planète. SI c'est bien vrai, cela voudrait dire que ces habitants parleraient une langue proche de l'Égyptien antique donc proche du copte**.**

**(**_**Note de l'auteur**__ : Le copte descend directement de l'Égyptien antique et on pense qu'une personne qui parlerait couramment le copte pourrait comprendre un égyptien de l'antiquité. Ce fut l'un des fondements des travaux de Champollion)._

Les autres savants après avoir bien étudier tous les relevés envoyés par la sonde ont conclut qu'il avait affaire à une civilisation antique probablement issue directement de l'Égypte antique. Les zooms ont montré des silhouettes humanoïdes ressemblant à des êtres humains. Comment sont-ils arrivés là ? est une question sans réponse pour l'instant.

\- Nous avons entendu le rapport de nos experts. Que faisons-nous maintenant ? Y allons-nous leur rendre visite ou est ce que nous essayions une autre combinaison ? dit Mme Prospero.

\- Un premier contact avec une civilisation antique qu'on peut comprendre serait un bon galop d'essai, dit le colonel. Tout cela en vue de contact futur avec ces civilisations technologiquement avancées. Si comme le croit, ce sont des humains, il y aura moins de problèmes.

\- Mais est ce qu'on pourra renter, dit Mme Prospero.

\- C'est un anneau comme l'anneau de Prospero. Si on sait comment déterminer les coordonnées de la Terre, je pense qu'on n'aura pas de problème à trouver le chevron correspondant à la planète de départ. Sinon, à la rigueur, vous activerez de votre côté et on rentrera ainsi. Il doit y avoir une sorte de dalle à coté de l'anneau de cette planète.

\- Attention, on ne sait pas si on peut faire l'aller-retour par le même couloir spatial.

\- En plus, peut-on le faire en même temps est une bonne question.

\- De plus, il faut aussi une source d'énergie assez importante pour activer la porte.

\- Nous avons un générateur expérimental qui permettrait d'activer la porte pendant environ 3 minutes. On fera un essai avec la planète avant votre départ pour vérifier que cela fonctionne bien.

\- Quel est votre avis tous ?

La grande majorité répondent qu'il faut y aller.

Mme Prospero conclut la discussion :

\- Je transmets la proposition au gouvernement. Je pense que leur réponse sera oui. Préparez-vous au départ pour la fin de la semaine.


	13. Chapitre 11 - Abydos

**Chapitre 11 – Abydos**

* * *

**Centre souterrain de l'Anneau, Plateau d'Albion, Provence, France**

C'est le grand jour du départ. Quelques grands pontes sont venus. Bien sûr pas de ministres, sinon on aurait du sortir des explications biscornues. Mais on profite d'une réunion sur la prévention contre les géocroiseurs. Elle était intéressante d'ailleurs car c'est un des dangers potentiels qui menace la Terre. Mais ces responsables veulent voir aussi le premier passage d'une équipe d'exploration dans l'anneau de Prospero. Ce peut être le premier jour d'une fabuleuse aventure ou ce que craignent certaines personnes, le 1er jour de la fin de la Terre.

L'équipe est commandé par le colonel accompagné de 5 miliaires, un capitaine, 1 sergent chef et 3 soldats du rang mais bien expérimenté et manifestement issu des meilleures unités de la France. Ils sont accompagnés d'un médecin femme qui a l'air d'une baroudeuse, très utile si comme on le craint, les populations sont au niveau médical de l'antiquité, d'un ingénieur spécialisé dans l'architecture égyptienne antique et on murmure qu'il pourrait en remonter à Mac Gyver. Bien sur, le Dr Jackson et un de ses adjoints égyptologues (_Lui sera chargé surtout de la traduction des inscriptions du temple, il en bave déjà d'envie)_ les accompagne comme linguiste. Il lit l'Égyptien antique et parle couramment le copte et pourrait converser aux habitants.

Mais dans la chambre du Dr Jackson, le Dr Prospero frappe à la porte du Dr Jackson et entre lorsqu'il dit :

Entrez

Êtes-vous prêt ? Daniel Jackson.

Tenue militaire de désert avec équipement de survie, sac à dos avec effets militaires pour le désert et vêtements personnels, ainsi que de nombreuses barres chocolatées petite sacoche d'ordinateur avec batterie solaire et un grand sac en bandoulière contenant de nombreux de références pour la traduction en égyptien, en égyptologie et pour la traduction en langue copte.

Donc vous êtes bien lourdement chargés ?

Il faut, mais comme a une base de départ, le temple, je peux le faire.

Alors, avant que vous partiez, dit Le Dr Prospero, je vous remets une des découvertes de mon ancêtre, le collier des prêtres de Râ avec une amulette de l'œil de Râ.

Je vais les porter sur moi, mais bien caché sous mes vêtements Cela pourrait être très utile pour parler avec les habitants s'il pense que je sui un prêtre de Râ venu de loin.

Ils vont ensemble dans le hall d'embarquement. Daniel est bien chargé et se demande intérieurement, s'il n'a pas pris trop de choses. Mais vu où ils vont, il vaut mieux emmener trop que pas assez.

La porte est activée et dès qu'on a l'horizon bleu et on envoie le code d'activation de VEXP 1 et il revient à la vie. Les images montrent un temple vide qui ne semble as avoir changer depuis sa mise en veille.

Tous les voyageurs sont alignés. Le colonel demande :

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un veut dire quelque chose, C'est le moment ou sinon ils se taisent à jamais.

La seule réponse est le Dr Jackson qui éternue et dit après :

\- Mal des transports.

\- Alors, go, on y va.

Et un par un avec 2 petits buggys pour aller à cette petite ville tout en descendant cet escalier sans endommager le véhicule, l'équipe passe l'horizon bleu.

Le passage de toute l'équipe dure 5 minutes.

Et sur l'écran de contrôle à travers les caméras de VEXP 1, on voit arriver toute l'équipe et son matériel arriver dans le temple.

Et pour la première fois, on entend des voix humaines franchir sur les ondes radio franchir l'anneau.

\- Nous sommes bien arrivés, matériel intact et nous nous déployons.

Les militaires explorent rapidement le temple et sortent dehors dur la grande terrasse. A travers les petites caméras qu'ils portent à l'épaule, on voit sur les écrans le désert avec quelques animaux rassemblant de loin à des chameaux, les premiers animaux extra-terrestres jamais observés, on peut voir la bourgade au loin avec quelques toutes petites silhouettes humanoïdes.

Le colonel et un de ses hommes descendant le grand escalier et arrivent sur le sable du désert. Et là dans un geste grandiloquent, le colonel s'agenouille et embrasse le sol. J'embrasse le sol de cette planète au nom de l'humanité et de la France. Jackson est très étonné et il constate que le soldat accompagnant le colonel le filme et un autre le fait du haut de l'escalier.

Jackson pense en lui-même :

\- _Un autre Neil Armstrong ou alors on va appeler le complexe de Neil Armstrong ou de Jean-Paul II puisqu'il embrasse le sol. Il sourit et ne voit pas le soldat à coté de lui en train de le filmer._

Le colonel se relève et fait quelques pas sur le sol et sort un tube d'échantillon et ramasse du sable pour le mettre dedans. Puis il remonte l'escalier d'un pas alerte.

Devant les caméras, il déploie de part et d'autre de la porte du temple, 2 drapeaux : d'abord le drapeau tricolore français puis le drapeau bleu de l'Europe.

Après cette petite cérémonie, il dit :

\- On déballe le matériel et on met le temple en état de défense pour le cas où. Puis se tournant vers le Dr Jackson, il dit :

\- Pouvez-vous étudier l'anneau de ce temple et déterminer le point d'origine pour pouvoir repartir au plus tôt au cas où cela tournerait Mal. Le sergent Maximilien va installer les batteries pour activer l'anneau s'il le faut.


	14. Chapitre 12 - Premier contact

**Chapitre 12 – Première Contact**

* * *

**Lendemain, Temple égyptien de la planète désertique,**

Daniel Jackson est furieux. Il pensait avant de partir trouver le point d'origine pour retourner sur Terre. Mais il n'y a pas d'indice autour de la porte, ni a priori dans le temple. Aucun cartouche comme celui trouvé par les Allemands à Guizeh. Son jeune collègue va tout traduire dans le temple. Mais pour l'instant, ils ne peuvent pas repartir. Bon dans 6 jours, la Terre rouvrira la porte et ils pourront repartir en espérant que cela ne sera pas un voyage à sens unique parce qu'alors, ils seront tous bien embêtés.

Pour l'instant, il passe la porte sous les drapeaux de la France et de la CEE.

_Dommage, il n'y a pas de drapeau américain, _pensait-t-il.

Alors il en avait planté un petit devant la porte. Les USA sont ainsi présents. Les autres membres avaient souri devant cela.

Mais il découvre qu'ils sont plus présents qu'il ne le pensait au départ. Des militaires sont en train de déployer un étrange engin volant. Le colonel le pousse contre le mur en disant :

\- Regardez et voyez.

L'engin roule un instant puis décolle et il se monte rapidement à très haut dans le ciel. Alors le colonel emmène Daniel devant des petits écrans. On voit le désert au loin. Le colonel dit :

\- Faites quelques ronds sur le désert pour calibrer les instruments puis on survole la ville pour tout filmer et photographier.

Puis se retournant vers Daniel Jackson, il dit :

\- Les Etats-Unis sont encore plus présents que vous le voyez. Vous avez ici un drone de reconnaissance, un petit avion sans pilote bourré d'appareils photos de caméra et d'autres outils de reconnaissance. L'US Air Force nous l'ont prêté pour que nous fassions des tests et ils espèrent que nous en commanderons un bon nombre d'exemplaires. S'ils sont aussi bons qu'ils le prétendent, je recommanderai sans problème cet achat.

Sur l'écran, on voit le désert de sable avec quelques étranges bêtes qu'on dirait apparenté de loin au chameau terrestre. Puis il se dirige vers la ville et la survole à haute altitude pendant une bonne demi-heure. D'après ce qu'il voit, Daniel se dit qu'une bourgade égyptienne de l'époque pharaonique devait avoir le même aspect. On voit peu de cultures. Mais avant d'arriver à la ville, on observe une vaste excavation dans la montagne. Vu l'activité à la sortie, tout le monde pense à une mine. Personne ne comprend le minerai exploité à travers les yeux du drone. La question est ce qu'on a amené ici ces gens pour exploiter le minerai. Mais on ne voit aucun appareil moderne, tout à l'air de se faire comme dans l'antiquité.

Pendant ce temps, un buggy est préparé à l'intérieur du temple. Il sortira après le retour du drone et l'analyse des images enregistrées pour déterminer la prochaine étape. Quand aura lieu la première rencontre du 3e type, va être décidée par le colonel.

Le colonel décide d'y aller à la fin de l'après-midi. Pendant ce temps, Daniel Jackson étudie à fond les images de la ville et de ses abords. Il essaye de déterminer à quoi correspondent les différents bâtiments. Le colonel le fait aussi avant de lui faire remarquer qu'avoir l'adresse de la Terre serait une bonne idée avant cette première rencontre de 3e type au cas où tout cela terminerait mal et qu'il faudrait partir en 4e vitesse. Il dit m^me :

\- Ils auront raison de toute façon, car ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux que nous.

Alors Daniel retourne dans le temple aidé son adjoint dans les traductions. Ils avancent bien mais ils n'arrivent pas à déterminer l'adresse complète de la Terre et surtout son point de départ. Le repas apporte un moment de pause.

Vers 17h, c'est le moment de départ. Le buggy descend l'escalier conduit par son chauffeur. Les autres descendent à pied, c'est plus confortable et plus sûr.

L'équipe monte à bord : Le chauffeur : le caporal Lebrun, le colonel, Daniel et la médecin qui pour une fois à sorti ses habits de travail en Terre d'Islam pour éviter toute mauvaise interprétation. Car personne n'a pu répondre à la question : est-ce que la femme est considérée comme un être inférieur ou alors comme un être égale à l'homme comme il semble lors de l'époque de l'Egypte antique ?

La première rencontre fut au bout de 10 mn.C'est un grand quadrupède velu avec un long cou, plus grand qu'un cheval qui est train de brouter la rare végétation. Ils leur font penser au chameau et au dromadaire, mais ce sont des animaux à bosse et l'allure générale leur fait penser lus à un cheval. Jackson précise qu'ils sont très certainement utilisés comme bête de somme. Le colonel sourit en disant que vu le harnais que porte l'animal, c'est plus que probable. Pour des analyses ultérieures, le médecin recueille un échantillon de poils et de bouse de cet animal. Puis ils poursuivent la route vers la mine, principal lieu de travail un peu avant la ville.

On les a vus arriver. Le buggy descend la dernière dune vers la mine. Plusieurs mineurs de dirigent vers eux. Le buggy s'arrête à une cinquantaine de mètres d'eux pour ne pas leur faire peur. Mais ils ont l'air plus curieux qu'autre chose.

Le colonel descend du buggy et dit à Daniel :

\- Go, montrez-nous tout vos talents de linguiste.

Suivi du colonel et du médecin, Daniel s'avance ver les mineurs en montrant bien ses mains vides tout en leur faisant ainsi un salut qu'il espère être considérer comme amical.

Son collier avec l'œil de Râ est visible de tous. Un travailleur prononce une phrase en le montrant du doigt et tous se prosternent devant lui. Il a reconnu quelques consonances de copte, mais il n'a reconnu aucun mot part celui de Râ. Ils ont été en contact au minimum avec la civilisation égyptienne antique pour reconnaître l'œil de Râ. Ils doivent le considérer comme une sorte de prêtre. Le colonel se rapproche de lui dit :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, je pense qu'ils doivent me considérer comme une sorte de grand prêtre de Râ. Mais je ne comprends pas leur langue, mais je pense que c'est un dérivé de copte. Cela sonne comme cette langue, mais ils n'ont pas été en contact depuis des siècles, voire des millénaires.

Le colonel s'approche d'un jeune mineur et lui fait signe de se relever. Il commence à lui approcher sa main pour monter qu'il vient en ami. Mais celui-ci fuit vers la ville.

Les autres mineurs restent agenouillés marmonnant une sorte de prière. Notre médecin ramasse quelques minerais et les met dans des sacs d'échantillon et commence à les observer les pierres. Mais mes connaissances en géologie sont limitées.

De la ville, on les a vus et en sort une foule de gens plutôt d'apparence pacifique et sans arme apparente et encadrant un grand animal indigène noir avec une nacelle et quelqu'un assis à l'intérieur. Cela doit être le chef de la ville ou d'un poste proche. Le jeune mineur s'approche de la bête qui s'agenouille sur l'ordre de son conducteur. L'homme dans la nacelle, un chef, crie quelque chose et les gens présents se relèvent. 4 femmes s'approchent portant des bols d'eau. Une femme par visiteur. Chacun boit de l'eau et se désaltère ainsi.

Daniel leur a dit :

\- Il faut boire sinon nous les offensons gravement car nous refusons leur hospitalité.

Daniel à son tour s'approche du chef sort de sa poche une barre de céréales qu'il sort de son emballage et l'offre au chef. D'abord sceptique, celui-ci commence à sentir la barre puis goûte, semblant la trouver très bonne. Le chef parle et Daniel comprend très vaguement. Alors le chef redit les même paroles avec force geste. Daniel a compris

Il dit aux autres :

\- Il faut les suivre. C'est le meilleur moyen de rentrer dans la ville et de savoir qui ils sont. J'espère tomber sur un scribe qui maîtrise les hiéroglyphes.

Le chef descend de son animal et leur fait signe de les suivre vers la ville. Il dit plusieurs fois Nagada.

Daniel dit aux autres :

\- Je crois comprendre que la ville s'appelle Nagada.

Le médecin a bien observé les échantillons du minerai et dit :

\- Je me demande si ce minerai pourrait bien être un des constituants de l'anneau de Prospero. Mais il faudra faire bien plus de tests dessus.

Sur le chemin de Nagada, Daniel éternue et dit :

\- Voyage, Voyage sur l'air de la chanson.

Il utilise son mouchoir et le laisse tomber malheureusement. Mais avant qu'il ait le temps de la ramasser, des jeunes le récupèrent et s'amusent avec. Les adultes mettent un peu de temps à réagir avant d'obliger les jeunes à rendre le mouchoir à Daniel avec des grands gestes de contrition. C'est ce qu'il semble à Daniel juste avant d'entrer à Nagada.

**Nagada,**

Le chef donne un ordre et se révèle un grand disque représentant l'œil de Râ suspendu. Tout le monde se prosterne. Daniell reconnaît l'œil de Râ comparable au collier qu'il porte. Tous les indigènes doivent penser qu'ils sont les envoyés du Dieu Râ.

Daniel pense en lui-même :

\- S'ils nous prennent pour des envoyées de Râ. Ils en ont certainement reçus d'autres envoyées et peut-être même quelqu'un qui se fait passer pour le Dieu Râ.

Le talkie du colonel grésille. Il le prend et dit :

\- Oui, Caporal Lebrun.

Il entend une voix avec plein de fritures qui la rend difficilement compréhensible.

\- Je n'arrive pas à enter en contact avec le camp de base. Il y a trop de fritures sur les ondes. Et je connais le désert. Et je pense que nous allons avoir le droit à une tempête de sable importante pour cette nuit. Les indigènes sont en train de renter tout ce qu'ils peuvent.

\- Bon, continuer à essayer de contacter le camp de base et si les indigènes vous incitent à rentrer. Faites-le avec le buggy. Mettez-le en sécurité et rejoignez-nous après.

Ce fut ainsi que tous les 4 participèrent au banquet. Mais pour éviter tout empoissonnement involontaire ou criminel, chacun d'entre eux à tour de rôle, mange un petit morceau de chaque nouveau plat et on attend 5 bonnes minutes pour voir comment il réagit. SI le plan est bon, la personne lève un pouce discret que toute la salle remarqua. Tout le monde a compris la tactique des envoyés du Dieu Râ.


End file.
